El destino nos unio
by AvatarAngel02
Summary: A veces parece que el destino nos tiene preparado algo, pero cuando los planes cambia de un momento a otro es porque sabe lo que nos conviene, accion, comedia, romance, que destino les depara a nuestros heroes, el detino tendra algo pensado para Aang y Katara...?
1. Dulce Despertar

Nota: Esto será para narrar partes de avatar como a mi me hubiera gustado que fuesen o que le dieran mas énfasis, y darle una historia más centrada al amor de Aang y Katara.

Nota 2:Me presento ante ustedes soy Angel :D, Este fic es muy pequeño ya que aun estoy empezando en esto de subir fics depues de haber leido varios asi que me estoy adaptando a esto, les agradeceria mucho sus consejos, criticas constructivas o cualquier comentrio que me brinden...

**"Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang" y sus personajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Dulce Despertar

Hace sólo unas horas que había escapado del Templo Aire del Sur, me sentía confundido, estupefacto ante la idea de separarme del monje Gyatso, él es más que mi mentor, es como un padre para mí, siempre dispuesto a darme consejos y desvanecer mis problemas con una sonrisa paternal.

Volaba sobre Appa mientras reflexionaba acerca de cuál debería ser la decisión más acertada, regresar al Templo y disculparme con los sabios para afrontar mi destino como Avatar o seguir mi camino a no sé dónde y escapar de los problemas, en ese momento imaginé a todos mis amigos preguntándose donde me encontraba, y si algo malo me había sucedido, me preocupe por Gytaso pues sabía que, así como yo lo veía como un padre, el me consideraba como un hijo.

En ese instante me di cuenta de mi error y decidí regresar al Templo y disculparme con todos, pero un fuerte y ensordecedor ruido me distrajo de mis pensamientos, en ese momento sentí como Appa perdía el balance y me percate que estábamos a expensas de una fuerte tormenta, lo siguiente que sentí fue el agua helada del mar y como la oscuridad nos hundía por completo.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como un enorme poder se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, era una sensación muy extraña que nunca en la vida había sentido, como si tuviera la fuerza de 10 bisontes voladores y la velocidad de 20 lobo-murciélagos, mientras más cedía a esta energía más me sentía alejado de mis seres queridos, en ese momento recordé que lo ultimo que hice antes de salir del Templo del Aire del Sur fue escribir una carta a Gyatso diciendo que me disculpara por ser tan cobarde, y que necesitaba encontrar mi destino por mi mismo, sólo espero que pueda regresar pronto antes de que la lea.

Me di cuenta que la gran energía había desaparecido y ahora me encontraba atrapado en un frío penetrante, estaba confundido, no me di cuenta de lo que había pasado y Appa estaba junto a mi pero parecía estar dormido en un sueño profundo.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Appa y yo quedamos atrapados aquí, en ese momento supe que lo único que me mantenía con vida era lo mismo que me metió en esta situación, pero esa energía tan increíble, ¿De dónde proviene? Y ¿Por qué me puso aquí? Y ¿Por qué me estaba salvando la vida?

Ya son 5 días, mi estomago gruñe y no me ayudaba mucho el pensar en la rica ensalada que preparaba Gyatso, vaya, no he pensado en el ni en mis amigos maestros desde hace dos días, así era mejor, gracias a que el hielo donde estaba atrapado se derretía un poco cada 2 horas no me había deshidratado pero estaba seguro que no me quedaba mucho tiempo pues cada ves sentía mas frío y pronto caería en un sueño profundo como Appa

Ya era 7 días y ahora ya no me importaba nada, solo esperaba el momento en el que pudiera descansar, sólo tomaba pequeñas siestas cada 2 días. No pasaron más de 2 horas, cuando empecé a sentir como mis parpados se cerraban y sellaban con ese frío tan intenso, y entonces me deje llevar, di un suspiro enorme y sentí como el aire que expulse se mantuvo a presión y en ese momento deje de sentir, todo se torno negro, un oscuro tan profundo, sentí mí cuerpo descansar y dormí.

Un fuerte golpe me despertó y eso me molesto un poco, el aire que se comprimió en esta esfera de hielo salio velozmente, esa energía extraña volvió a correr por todo mi cuerpo pero fue disminuyendo a medida que subía por esa pequeña rampa de hielo que se formo, mi cuerpo no tenía mucha fuerza así que me deje caer y sentí que alguien me atrapó, intente abrir mis ojos pero el hielo que tenia en los parpados me lo hizo muy difícil, pero al final logre abrirlos, la luz del sol me impidió distinguir rápidamente lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, pero cuando ver la primera imagen, mi corazón se estremeció, palpito a mil por hora y se detuvo al mismo tiempo, una chica morena, de cabello negro, y unos ojos de color azul, un azul hermoso como el mar, me recibió con una sonrisa encantadora, y entonces supe que estaba a salvo


	2. Despedida

**Nota: Este capitulo lo escribi en tercera perosona. El anterior estaba escrito en primera, me gustaria que me dijeran como les gustaria que fuera los episodios de ahora en adelante, en tercera persona como este o en primera persona como el anterior :D**

Aprovecho para darle Gracias a **lmlpancha **que fue mi primer review :)

**"Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang" y sus personajes no me pertencen.**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Despedida

El se estaba divirtiendo, le encantaba ver a los niños correr y saltar al lado suyo, le hacían recordar a los pequeños niños maestros que Gyatso le pedía cuidar de ves en cuando, lo que más les gustaba a los niños de la tribu agua, siendo unos chicos tan enérgicos, era deslizarse por la cola de Appa así como a el le encantaba hacerlo cuando era pequeño. En ese momento se distrajo un poco y al voltear hacia una pequeña casa hecha de hielo, vio que Katara lo estaba mirando con esos hermosos ojos azules que le sonreían tan cariñosamente, definitivamente era la chica más hermosa que alguna ves hubiera conocido, es decir, las chicas de los demás reinos eran muy lindas pero ella tenia un resplandor especial, un algo que lo hacia sentir increíble, hacia que su corazón se acelerara.

En ese momento Sokka interrumpió sus pensamientos

– Oye chico volador necesito tu ayuda – le grito desde un gran montículo de hielo que el llamaba "Torre de control" ingenuamente

– Necesito que acompañes a Katara por... –

Ella no lo dejo terminar la frase, sólo tomo la mano del pobre muchacho que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado, no lo podía negar, el que ella tomará su mano hacia que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco y le alegro que no lo estuviera mirando a la cara pues se daría cuenta rápidamente

– Ven conmigo Aang no le hagas caso a mi hermano, quiero mostrarte algo –

– Pero Katara, Sokka necesita que… –

– Anda Aang tú sólo sígueme –

Lo llevo a un lugar lleno de pingüinos, y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr velozmente intentando atrapar uno pero era extremadamente difícil, Katara sólo reía al ver como brincaba de un lado a otro intentando atrapar uno.

– Aang te diré que, yo te enseño a atrapar un pingüino si tu me enseñas agua control, estamos? –

– Hecho!, Pero hay un solo problema, yo soy maestro aire, no maestro agua –

Ella hizo un gesto de tristeza, lo cual me hizo recordar que en la tribu agua del norte había conocido a unos maestros agua hace solo unos cuantos meses cuando acompañe a Gyatso.

– Oye pero acaso no hay maestros agua en el polo norte? –

– Claro que si, pero no es como decir dobla a la derecha en el siguiente iceberg, está al otro lado del mundo –

– Pero recuerda que yo tengo un bisonte volador, si quieres te podemos llevar –

Le emocionaba la idea de poder ir con ella hasta el otro lado del mundo, totalmente solos, pasar cada momento, cada día y cada noche con ella, talvez seria la ocasión perfecta para decirlo que desde aquel día de su primer encuentro había sentido algo dentro de el que era inexplicable, que desde ese día no se imaginaba nada sin ella.

Pronto se encontraban en un túnel de hielo montando pingüinos, deslizándose y riendo, pero pronto llegaron al final del túnel y lo primero que vieron fue un enorme barco de la nación del fuego.

Era muy extraño para él, parecía que el barco tenía 100 años congelado en ese lugar, totalmente destrozado como si fuera producto de una gran batalla, pero como era eso posible, el recordaba perfectamente que un par de años atrás realizo un viaje a ese lugar y este enorme barco que estaba tan viejo y desgastado no se encontraba ahí cuando él volaba por encima de ese lugar, estaba seguro de que era el lugar que recordaba, había un enorme iceberg en forma de lobo-murciélago que le causaba mucha risa, y eso era inconfundible de ese lugar, pero aún así el barco estaba frente a sus ojos, no entendía como pero tenia curiosidad así que se encamino hacia el barco.

– Espera Aang, esta prohibido entrar ahí, ese barco es peligroso y trae recuerdos muy dolorosos a mi tribu –

– Katara si quieres aprender a controlar el agua tienes que aprender a controlar el miedo –

Entonces entraron, y lo primero que vio al entrar fue una bodega llena de armaduras y armas, un cuarto lleno de mapas de todas las naciones lo que parecía eran cascos y armas de las demás naciones desgastadas por una terrible lucha.

– Que es todo esto Katara? – Pregunté

– Este barco fue derrotado por las tropas de la tribu agua del sur hace ya muchos años –

– Espera Katara yo tengo amigos en todas las naciones incluso en la del fuego, y nunca escuche nada sobre una guerra –

– Aang cuanto tiempo estuviste encerrado en ese iceberg? –

– Fueron sólo unos días –

– No Aang creó que fueron más de 100 años, es la única explicación de que no sepas nada sobre la guerra –

– Pero eso es imposible, hace sólo unos días que salí del templo aire del sur, acaso parezco un hombre de 112 años? –

– Tranquilo Aang yo se hay algo bueno en todo esto –

– Que pude conocerte –

En ese momento sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y las de Katara también tenia un leve rubor, ella tomó su mano y lo abrazó, pronto comenzó a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a subir, Katara estaba nerviosa algo en ese chico le llamaba mucho la atención, al principio pensó que era un cariño casi maternal pero ese momento cuando lo abrazó se dio cuenta que era algo más talvez. Al parecer se enamoró.

Al regresar a la tribu Sokka culpó a Aang de ser un traidor, hace unos minutos atrás, vagaban en el barco cuando Aang activo el mecanismo de las bengalas, lanzando una a lo alto en el cielo. Todo el pueblo quería que se fuera, los niños tenían caras entristecidas pero no les quedaba otra opción que hacer lo que decían sus madres.

Ella lo defendió contra su tribu, su abuela y contra su propio hermano, pero Sokka dijo algo que lo hizo pensar, Katara estaba a punto de abandonar su hogar y a su familia sólo por el y, a pesar de que la idea de estar con ella le encantaba, no podía dejar que fuera por una razón tan simple como esa, así que fue a su lado la tomo de la mano y le dijo.

– Tranquila Katara, no quiero que abandones a tu familia por mí, ellos te necesitan –

Aang subió a Appa, miro a toda la tribu, y después dirigió su mirada a Katara que tenia los ojos vidriosos a punto de derramar lagrimas, en ese momento se imagino que nunca la volvería a ver, y puso una cara de tristeza que todos notaron, Katara sólo le dedico una sonrisa mirando esos ojos grises en los que se había perdido durante su conversación en el barco.

– Bueno Katara creo que esto es una despedida, Vamos Appa, Yip Yip –

Appa dio media vuelta y camino.

– Tranquila Katara yo se que es lo mejor – Dijo gran gran abuela

Katara contestó gritando – Estas contenta, acabas de arruinar mi oportunidad de ser una maestra –.

* * *

Gracias por leer este fic y les agradeceria que comenten y cualquier comentario, sugerencia o duda seran bien recibidas

Asi que nos leemos y espero les este gustando esto


	3. Un hermoso y dulce sueño

Hola de nuevo. Siento haberme tardado un par de dias en subir este capitulo pero estuve un poco ocupado con la escuela, especificamente con la meteria de ingles jeje de hecho apenas acado de terminar de escribirlo hace unos minutos. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen sentir muy bien y querer seguir subiendo mas de esto :).

**marcos96: **No pienso escrbir toda la historia, solo las partes donde le puedo sacar mas jugo a Kataang Jaja de hecho me ire saltando en la historia bastante o ya vere como hacerle en el curso de la historia jeje. y gracias por ser el primer fav y follow de mi historia, lo anuncie por twiitter y todos mis amigos me felicitaron por tener mis primeros frutos Jaja

**maya1234: **Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado y pues aqui esta el siguiente espero que lo disfrutes y te guste aun mas que el anterior :)

**kataang2000: **Gracias me intento expresarlo mejor posible :P y que bueno que te guste, espero que este tambien.

**Ummi: **De hecho si cambiare algunas partes de los capitulos pero nunca alejandome de la historia principal, y no creo que sea muy largo, quedara en el rango entre los 10 y 15 capitulos, bueno eso para mi no es largo despues de haber leido de 30 a 50 capitulos jeje, no se para ti. Y muchas gracias he tenido suerte de que a ustedes les guste asi que talvez vaya por buen camino :D.

**Pandagirl: **Gracias es genial que te guste, y pues si cada vez intento que la historia sea mas interesante y buena :) y claro siempre seguire escribiendo con sentimiento Jaja aunque mis amigos me digan que soy un sentimental, pues asi soy que se le va a hacer xD.

Por cierto lo de escribir esto en primera o tercera persona, ya que fue equitativo, intentare traer de los dos, aunque sinceramente me siento mas comodo escribiendo en primera persona, pero traere unos cuantos en tercera :D, y estoy pensando en subir de dos a tres capitulos por seman que les parece? eso claro cuento la escuela no intervenga mucho, si es asi ya les recompensare yo.

**"Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang" y sus personajes no me pertencen.**(encerio si no ya iriamos en la sexta o septima temporada Jaja)

* * *

Capítulo 3. Un hermoso y dulce sueño

Me era difícil creerlo, el lugar estaba devastado, solitario, ese hermoso lugar que alguna vez estuvo tan lleno de color y donde se podían escuchar las risas de los pequeños monjes, era imposible que nadie estuviera ahí, quizá se mudaron a otro templo, si seguramente eso sucedió, quizá ahora están en el templo del oeste, era el lugar más visitado por Gyatso y él era el único que pudo haber convencido a todo de irse de este lugar.

Sentí una gran nostalgia al ver el campo de balón aire abandonado, algunos postes ya estaban rotos, las porterías llenas de maleza, infestadas, en ese momento escuche una suave voz.

- ¿Estas bien Aang? – Preguntó Katara. – ¿Encontraste algo? –

- No, Nada. Todo está tan solo –

Apreté los puños con fuerza seguí mi camino.

Cuando ya estaba caminando por los pasillos del templo recordé ese día en el que me dijeron que yo era el avatar, Al principio había estado muy feliz de escuchar eso pero después lo odie, todos me trataban diferente, mis amigos no querían jugar conmigo porque pensaban que siendo el avatar tendrían siempre una gran ventaja ante ellos, los monjes me hacían reverencia cuando pasaba junto a ellos, eso no era para nada agradable, yo quería vivir una vida normal.

Camine hacia mi cuarto e intente abrir la puerta, no lo logre, la madera hinchada atasco la puerta después de tantos años, vaya 100 años sin limpiar mi cuarto, retrocedí un poco y con un movimiento cree una gran ventisca que tuvo la puerta.

Todo estaba lleno de polvo, pero todas y cada una de mis cosas seguían en su lugar, justo donde las deje la última vez que estuve ahí, al salir vi a mis amigos observando una gran estatua de mármol que se mostraba en el centro de un jardín.

- Es el monje Gyatso –

- Vaya se ve que era un hombre muy sabio –

- Si lo era, y también un gran padre para mí, ese collar se lo hice cuando tenía 7 años –

- Es muy hermoso Aang, seguramente era su pertenencia más preciada – Dijo Katara sonriéndome

Le devolví la sonrisa y camine a una enorme puerta, era una cámara a la que solo los monjes más sabios y avanzados en su entrenamiento podían entrar, aunque antes de irme Gyatso me había dicho que pronto llegaría el momento de mostrarme lo que se encontraba dentro de ella, así que la abrí usando mi aire control y al entrar pude ver que estaba llena de estatuas igualmente hechas de mármol, pero todas alineadas formando una espiral que subía por una infinidad de pisos donde se encontraban más estatuas, - es el ciclo del avatar – dijo Katara, - eres tú en tus vidas pasadas Aang, y fuiste un maestro fuego en la anterior, vaya por eso no me caíste bien la primera vez – Bromeo Sokka

Ellos se quedaron ahí mientras fui a investigar, Katara observaba con detenimiento cada una de las figuras que se mostraban y Sokka se tocaba el estómago y gemía dejando en evidencia que tenía mucha hambre, a lo lejos vi a un lémur-murciélago y lo seguí.

Me llevo hasta un lugar desolado y con signos de una gran batalla librada ahí, entre a una gran cabaña donde solían ir los monjes a meditar.

Al entrar quede atónito, cascos de la armada fuego regados por todo el suelo y los cuerpos de sus dueños yacían en la entrada, un poco más adelante se encontraban los monjes de igual forma, la escena me provoco náuseas y quise salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar pero algo me detuvo, al fondo de esa gran cabaña estaba un montón de esqueletos tumbados en una esquina con un cuerpo sentado debajo de todos ellos y una enorme lanza clavada en un hermoso collar a la altura del pecho, supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba, Gyatso, en su mano tenía un carta abierta, mi carta.

Una enorme cascada de emociones se apodero de mí, tristeza, enojo, confusión, cólera, IRA, si la ira era lo que reinaba en mí en ese momento, sentí un calor intenso en el pecho y una gran energía que recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta mi cabeza, mire mis tatuajes brillar mientras escuchaba que Sokka que gritaba, Tranquilo Aang todo saldrá bien, pero era demasiado tarde no me podía detener, en ese momento perdí conciencia de lo que hacía, me perdí en una oscuridad total, un silencio espantoso, no sentía mi cuerpo, aunque esa sensación ya la había experimentado antes en dos ocasiones seguía siendo atemorizante, yo seguía resistiéndome, no quería volver a lastimar a nadie como en el barco de ese chico que me había capturado en el polo sur, pero la tristeza y la ira que sentía en esos momentos era mucho mayor que mi fuerza de voluntad así que solo me deje llevar

De repente escuche una voz, era muy débil su sonido y no la distinguía con facilidad, se calló por unos segundo pero volvió a escucharse como si viniera de todos, logre percatarme que era la voz de una mujer.

- Tranquilo Aang, se lo que estas sintiendo –

Quien se cree, nadie podrían saber lo que estoy sintiendo

- Se lo que se siente perder a alguien –

Me tranquilicé un poco para ponerle más atención

- Yo me sentía de la misma forma cuando la nación del fuego y esta guerra me quitaron a mi madre –

En ese momento la reconocí era Katara, la dulce voz de Katara, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y la energía intensa a desvanecerse, mientras ella continuaba.

- Tranquilo Aang se lo que es perder a tu familia, pero ahora tienes una nueva familia, Sokka y yo, ahora somos tu nueva familia, y te necesitamos –

Eso causo que todas las emociones negativas desaparecieran, toque el suelo y sentí como me ella me abrazaba.

- Iré por Appa para irnos de aquí – dijo Sokka

Ella continuaba abrazándome y eso ayudaba a que me sintiera un poco mejor, sin darme cuenta mis mejillas se ruborizaron, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido pero esa sensación duro poco, porque unos segundo después se detuvo en seco al sentir sus dulces labios besando mi mejilla, era una sensación extraordinaria que no quería que terminase nunca, sus palabras dulces eran una alivio para mí.

- No te preocupes Aang, nosotros nunca te abandonaremos, siempre estaremos aquí para ti –

- Vámonos – Dijo Sokka ya arriba de Appa

Horas después nos encontrábamos volando por encima del mar, mientras estaba recostado con las manos detrás de mi cabeza logre notar como Katara acomodaba su saco de dormir como almohada para después voltear y dedicarme una cariñosa sonrisa y decirme –Buenas noches Aang, que descanses -, la mire regresándole la sonrisa con aun más cariño, cerré los ojos y dormí.

- Aang, Aang, despierta – Medio abrí los ojos, y localicé a Katara para frente a mí.

- Vamos dormilón ya es casi medio día –

- ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde está Sokka? –

- No lo sé, Appa aterrizo aquí en medio de la noche y Sokka está buscando un poco de fruta para comer, aunque eso me da un poco de mala espina, nunca ha sido muy bueno para distinguir entre frutas y frutos venenosos – Reí echando la cabeza hacia atrás

- Muy bien tendré cuidado al comer – Le dije bromeando – Escucha Katara, yo… q-quiero agradecerte por lo que me dijiste en el templo del sur, ahora me siento un poco mejor –

- D-De nada Aang- dijo un poco ruborizada, lo cual me extraño hasta que me di cuenta lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros – intente alejarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, lentamente alcé mi mano y la coloque en su mejilla. No logre más que hacer que el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificara – También pienso que eres muy hermosa Katara – Cuando dije eso un rubor invadió mis mejillas mientras el suyo se conservaba en su morena piel.

- Aang eres muy dulce – Contesto con un hilo de voz como si no pudiera hablar con normalidad. Lentamente me fui acercando más y más a ella, pronto sin poder evitarlo nuestros labios se tocaron, al sentir esos dulces labios mi sentidos todos mis sentidos se desorientaron, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de manera tan acelerada que sentí que se me salía del pecho, entrelace mis brazos en su cintura y sentí como los suyos rodearon mi cuello, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica tan hermosa, de hecho era la primera vez que besaba a un chica y me alegraba que fuera a ella, desde el primer día que la vi supe que no tendría ojos para nadie más, después de un tiempo se hizo notable la falta de oxígeno por parte de los dos, nos separamos, solo para mirarnos, nos abrazamos y cerré los ojos, de un momento a otro sentí como su cuerpo de desvanecía entre mis brazos.

- ¡Katara! – me desperté gritando, por suerte ninguno de los hermanos lo noto, aun seguíamos sobre Appa volando en medio de la noche.

La mire, recostada parecía un ángel, la luz de la luna hacia que su piel morena resplandeciera de tal forma que me hizo quedarme boquiabierto, era tan hermosa. Una triste expresión se dibujó en mi al recordar que ese beso entre nosotros no había sucedió, que solo era un producto de mi imaginación, un sueño, un hermoso y dulce sueño.

Me volví a recostar y me dije a mi mismo, - tendré que hacer que ese beso suceda -, esa frase se quedó graba en mi como si fuera uno de mis tatuajes pero no en mis brazos o piernas, ni siquiera en mi cabeza, esa frase quedó como un tatuaje en mi corazón, ya no había remedio, incurablemente estaba enamorado de ella, por siempre, hasta mi último respiro, y por fin, después de pronunciar aquellas palabras al aire, dormí de nuevo deseando soñar con ella otra vez.

* * *

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por sus comentarios, y espero que este capitulo tambien les haya gustado y a los que estan y los que seguiran conmigo en esta historia les agradesco mucho. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones de este capitulo :)


	4. Un Nuevo Sentimiento

Hola disculpenme por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo, pero no encontraba inspiracion y esta totalmente concentrado en el capitulo de Jet, me costo muchisimo hacerlo, en primer lugar porque es una capitulo al que nunca le habia puesto mucha antencion y tuve que verlo una y otraves mientras escribia por eso se daran cuenta ue muchas cosas estan escritas exactamente como viene en el capitulo Jaja y en segundo lugar porque esta escrito en tercera persona, porque quise expresar los sentimiento de todos (Aang, katara y Sokka) por eso me quedo extremadamente largo (Tambien fue porque meti muchas conversaciones) La verdad me costo mucho y no quede por completo satisfecho espero a ustedes si les guste

**marcos96:**A mi tambien me encanta el templo aire del sur, y tienes razon las historias de Kataang en español son las mejores, y claro de hecho tengo 3 cuentas, la principa es Angel_02_ y otras dos alternativas en las que no me he metido mucho pero ya estoy poniendoles mas atencion i_AvatarAang y i_PrincipeZuko, ahi las tienes por si quieres seguirme, aun asi pondre los links en mi perfil y el de mi facebook tambien por si gustan agregarme

**Ummi:**Gracias , que bueno que pienses que me quedo tan bien el capi, y que te guste lo que escribo, intento darle a la historia un enfoque masacentuado hacia la parejita que todos queremos Jaja, tambien yo senti lastima que fuera un sueño y eso que yo era el que lo estaba escribiendo Jaja, siento no haber cumplido lo de los tres capis por semana porque este si me costo y quedo largo, demasiado, espero me perdones, y todos

**Kataang:**Gracias , me da muchisimo gusto escuchar que me digan que esta super, siendo este el primero que hago y que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, y si cuando tienes un sueño como ese y despues despiertas y te das cuenta de que lo es es algo abrumador Jaja

**maya1234:**Si pobre Aang, y siento no haber actualizado pronto, como ya dije me costo hacerlo.

Espero que no se les haga tedioso leer este capi tan largo, pero vean el lado bueno es como si hubiera subido dos en un mismo dia... :D, Ok no me odien por esa mala broma solo lean y disfruten, ya queme identifique con este capi porque vivi algo extremadamente parecido hace poco y la verdad lo quise abandonar pero no pude u.u

* * *

Capitulo 4. Un nuevo sentimiento

Hace solo unas semanas que partieron del templo del aire del sur, en ese tiempo muchas cosas sucedieron, visitaron la isla de Kyoshi una de las vidas pasadas de Aang, encontraron a Bumi un amigo de Aang que a pesar de ser un loco era un asombroso maestro tierra y además rey de Omashu, Katara paso todo un día prisionera en un barco de la nación del fuego ayudando a unos maestros tierra a escapar y reencontrar su espíritu de lucha, regresarles la esperanza, y lo mas fantástico fue que Aang pudo hablar con Roku en el mundo de los espíritus, ahí fue cuando le dijo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para dominar los otros elementos pues debía vencer al señor del fuego antes de que un cometa llegara a fines del verano, definitivamente ninguno se había imaginado lo difícil que seria el viaje al polo norte, eso sin contar que hace unos días casi fueron capturados por Zuko o vendidos al Ozai por piratas

Caminaban por un bosque bastante grande, decidieron no volar pues sabiamente Sokka noto el porque lo encontraban tan fácilmente, claro viajar en un bisonte volador de 10 toneladas no era lo mas desapercibidos que podían ser.

Levaban mucho tiempo caminando y eso al parecer no le agradaba mucho a Aang pues nunca tuvo la necesidad de caminar grandes distancias.

- Odio caminar, no se como la gente sobrevive sin un bisonte volador –

- Bueno puedes preguntarle al instinto de Sokka, parece ser un gran líder sabelotodo –

- Esta cosa en muy pesada –

- ¿Sabes quien puede cargarlo en tu lugar Aang?, El instinto de Sokka –

- Oye excelente idea, oye instinto de Sokka podrías….-

- Aarg! Esta bien dámelo, oigan yo también estoy cansado pero lo importante es que estamos a salvo de la nación de….-

No pudo terminar su frase porque enfrente de ellos se encontraba un campamento de los soldados de la armada de fuego.

- ¡Corran! – Grito Sokka mientras se quitaba su enorme mochila con un rápido movimiento

Llamaradas de los soldados salían disparadas de sus manos hacia los árboles y arbustos bloqueándoles toda salida a los tres amigos, en ese momento el capitán del grupo de soldados cayo repentinamente, de lo alto de un árbol salto un chico alto, de piel morena, y bastante cabello de color marrón, con dos espadas que terminaban en gancho, claramente era un guerrero, pues el acabo con varios soldados mostrando ágiles movimientos y coordinación entre ellos y sus armas, de la nada aparecieron mas chicos, que golpeaban a los soldados y los abatían con facilidad.

Aang, Katara y Sokka miraban sorprendidos como los hombres de la nación del fuego caían uno a uno y pronto se unieron a la batalla, cuando Sokka se disponía a golpear a un soldado, con su confiable boomerang, el chico de los ganchos como ya había decidido llamarlo, llego con una tremenda patada que saco volando al pobre hombre.

- Oye ese era mío – Le reclamó Sokka

- Debiste ser mucho mas rápido – Dijo el chico con voz altanera y confiada

Esto le molesto notablemente a Sokka que hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras que Katara que miraba la escena sonrío, divertida por la cara de su hermano.

Pronto la batalla terminó, el chico venció fácilmente a tres soldados mas y termino justo frente a Katara, a pocos centímetros de ella haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

Esto molesto un poco a Aang que los veía desde el otro lado del campamento, no sabia porque pero en ese momento un fuerte enojo y rabia contra ese chico tan altanero y confiado lo había invadido por completo, pero también sintió un gran aprecio e impresión al ver como el solo había vencido a tantos hombres armados y maestros fuego.

- Vaya venciste a un ejercito prácticamente sólo – Dijo Aang impresionado

- ¿Ejército?, Pff... no eran mas de 20 hombres – Dijo Sokka un poco molesto

- Mi nombre es Jet – Dijo el chico ganchos – Y estos son mis luchadores, Sneers, Longshot, Smelerby, El Duque y Piswick – Fue presentándolos uno a uno.

"Así que se llama Jet" pensó Aang "Pues si se vuelve a acercar a ¡MI! Katara será Jet el muerto. Aang no podía creer lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento, como podía siquiera pensar en algo así, como monje no debía tener pensamiento de lastimar a nadie, mucho menos matarlo, así que despejo su mente de esos pensamientos y le dedico una sonrisa, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar que había sido eso, porque que sintió de esa manera, y camino hacia los compañeros de Jet para conocerlos mejor, lo cual termino en risas.

Unos minutos después Katara se acerco a Jet que estaba recargado en un árbol dejando que la sombra lo cubriera.

- Gracias por salvarnos Jet, tuvimos suerte de que aparecieras – dijo Katara dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- Yo debería agradecerles, llevábamos toda la mañana esperando para emboscar a esos soldados, necesitábamos una distracción y en ese momento llegaron ustedes – Menciono Jet.

- Seguíamos nuestros instintos – dijo Katara molesta mirando a su hermano de reojo, el cual parecía también estar molesto.

- Un día se mataran haciendo eso – declaro Jet.

Era el colmo, Sokka dio media vuelta y camino hacia otro lugar, no podía seguir escuchando como el chico ganchos criticaba sus decisiones, aunque tenia razón pero no podía dejar a un lado su orgullo.

- Oye Jet – Grito El Duque, estas barriles están llenos de explosivos –

- Estamos de suerte – dijo Jet

- Y estas cajas están llenas de caramelos – Agrego Piswick

- Doble suerte, llevémoslos a nuestra guarida –

- ¿Tienen una guarida? – dijo Aang sorprendido

- ¿Quieren venir? – Pregunto Jet

- ¡Si queremos verla – Respondió rápidamente Katara con un brillo impresionante en los ojos y juntando las manos mientras de acercaba bastante a Jet, mientras el sonreía y miraba a Katara directamente a los ojos.

Aang se dio cuenta de la forma en que Katara miro a Jet y como el la miraba pero de una forma un poco distinta, algo picarona, y esto solo logro molestarlo.

Caminaron un rato hasta un lugar donde colgaban unas sogas.

- Sostenla – Dijo Jet a Sokka

En ese momento salio disparado al cielo perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles. Le tendió una a Aang pero el solo se limitó a sonreír y dijo – Yo puedo subir sólo -. Aunque en realidad Jet no le caía muy bien logro sonar lo más amigable que podía. Dio un gran salto usando aire control y brinco en las ramas de un enorme árbol hasta desaparecer también en la copa de este.

- Sujétate Katara – Dijo Jet tendiéndole la mano a la chica, ella tomo su mano y con un fuerte jalón a Katara la acerco haciendo que diera una vuelta y terminara abrazada a el. Las mejillas de Katara se ruborizaron tanto que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que Jet no se diera cuenta, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, es decir, la primera vez que vio a Aang sintió una sensación parecida pero era por su instinto de maternidad, ver a un niño pequeño de esa forma despertaba ese lado suyo, además Jet era muy guapo, fuerte, alto y un excelente guerrero que junto con sus amigos acababan con pequeños grupos de soldados de la armada de fuego, era simplemente genial, una persona digna de ser alabada.

Poco a poco subieron, ella alzo la visto y lo miro a la cara mientras el miraba hacia lo alto del árbol, prono llegaron a piso hecho de madera colocado alrededor del tronco de ese enorme árbol, y no era lo único todos los árboles que estaban junto al que se encontraban tenían los mismo pisos de madera, todos conectados por tirolinas que usaban para pasar de un árbol a otro para llegar a pequeñas casas que estaban colocadas encima de los soportes que estaban colocados en cada uno de los troncos. Esto la impresiono aún más.

Aang en ese momento ya había subido y le pareció asombroso estar en un lugar como ese, no se había percatado de la forma en como Jet subió junto con Katara, si no en ese momento ya estaría de nuevo en el suelo no precisamente porque quisiera bajar. Vio justo al lado de él unos pequeños ganchos que colgaban de una cuerda enorme que llegaba hasta otro soporte a unos 50 metros de donde él estaba, no pudo resistir, se lanzó con un fuerte grito - ¡Miren esto! – se escuchó mientras recorría a toda velocidad la cuerda sujetado de un pequeño gancho.

Ahora entendía porque hacia todo eso, Jet le acababa de confesar que sus padres fueron asesinados por la nación del fuego, sintió un gran dolor porque recordó lo que paso con su madre, la misma historia, asesinados por la armada de fuego, en ese momento un dolor intenso recorrió desde si estomago hasta su pecho.

- Yo lo siento Katara – Dijo Jet.

Ella sonrió y lo miro, era un chico increíble, les había salvado la vida y les dio refugio para pasar la noche, simplemente no sabía porque se sentía así cuando estaba junto a el.

Al día siguiente Katara le pregunto a Sokka si Jet había regresado ya, él se veía muy molesto, parecía como si algo hubiera sucedido durante la misión, si así se le podía decir, a la que fueron, algo malo.

- Si ya regreso pero nos vamos –

- ¿¡Que!? – Contestaron Aang y Katara al unísono

- Pero le hice este gorro – dijo Katara sacando un gorro bastante ridículo hecho con hojas y flores

Esto a Aang lo hizo molestarse un poco, "Porque a el le hace un gorro y a mi no, digo yo soy calvo, fácilmente me da frio en la cabeza, pero el tiene cabello de sobra, no necesita un gorro" Pensó Aang, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sokka hablo.

- Tu novio Jet es un matón –

- ¿Qué?, eso no es cierto Sokka –

Esto era imposible, "Sokka acaba de decirle *tu NOVIO Jet* y ella ni siquiera lo negó, cuando yo la conocí y Sokka uso esas palabras para referirse a mi ella lo negó rápida y rotundamente, porque ahora…. Espera, ¿Dijo que es un matón?, ¿Por qué diría eso?

- Es un demente Katara –

- No es un demente, sólo tiene otro estilo de vida – Intervino Aang defendiendo a Jet, aunque tal vez Sokka estaba diciendo la verdad, "Jet tendrá que aclarar las cosas" Pensó.

- Golpeo y le robo a un pobre anciano – Dijo Sokka ya molesto notablemente.

Katara no podía creerlo, sabía que desde un principio Jet no le cayó muy bien a su hermano, pero esa no era razón para que inventara tales cosas sobre él, pero si tenía razón, que tal si Jet enserio había hecho algo malo, NO se negó rotundamente, Jet no es así, si le pedimos que lo explique seguramente tendrá una buena razón.

- Primero quiero escuchar la versión de Jet – dijo Katara

Minutos después se encontraban en la cabaña de Jet.

- Sokka ¿le contaste lo que paso, pero no le dijiste que el anciano era de la nación del fuego? – Replico Jet

- No, creo que casualmente dejo esa parte fuera – dijo Katara con la mirada furibunda hacia su molesto hermano

- Bien pero aun siendo como dices era un civil inofensivo - Se defendió rápidamente Sokka

- Ese anciano era un asesino Sokka – Dijo Clavando un cuchillo en un tronco frente a él que usaba como mesa – ¿Ves?, el cuchillo contiene veneno – seguía diciendo mientras desenroscaba una pequeña tapa y sacándola junto con un tubo de vidrio lleno de veneno. –Fue enviado para eliminarme, ayudaste a salvar mi vida Sokka –

Muy bien eso era todo, primero se hacia el graciosito robándole a sus rivales en la batalla, después se quería hacer el galán con su hermana, y ahora era un mentiroso, él sabía perfectamente que el anciano no tenía tal cuchillo, no tenía más que una bolsa con algunos artículos que había comprado en pueblos cercanos, dinero y provisiones para su viaje, ni siquiera era mucho dinero, unas cuantas piezas de cobre, y no mucha comida la suficiente para llegar a un pueblo cerca de la presa

- Sabia que había una explicación – dijo Katara

- Yo no vi tal cuchillo – repuso Sokka

- Es porque lo estaba escondiendo – dijo Jet

- Ves Sokka seguramente no pudiste ver el cuchillo – Opino Katara

- No hubo tal cuchillo, no sé ustedes pero yo voy por mis cosas – dijo Sokka saliendo de la cabaña.

- Vamos díganme que ustedes no se irán ahora, los necesito –

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Aang que no había hablado mientras estaban ahí, el no creía que Jet fuera capaz de hacer algo malo, además Sokka no tenía pruebas de que ese cuchillo no era del anciano pero tampoco podía dejar de confiar en lo que decía su amigo.

- La nación del fuego pretende quemar el bosque. Con su poder para dominar el agua podemos llenar el embalse para enfrentar el fuego, pero si se van ahora destruirán todo el valle –

Aang dudaba un poco sobre si eso era cierto, más que nada porque no confiaba del todo en el chico que quería robarse a su chica

- Sokka no podemos dejar que esos maestros fuego destruyan todo el valle – le dijo Katara a su hermano que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse lo más pronto posible – Lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque el es mejor guerrero y mejor líder que tu –

- No estoy celoso Katara pero Jet no es de confianza –

Katara pensaba totalmente diferente, como podía decir que no era de confianza después de que les salvo la vida de un ejercito de la armada de fuego, al saber por todo lo que había pasado, sabiendo que a el también le había quitado a su familia a causa de esa estupida guerra.

- Mis instintos me dices que debemos quedarnos para ayudar a Jet – dijo Katara, dándole un golpe bajo a Sokka – Vamos Aang –

- Lo siento Sokka – dijo Aang, aunque solo lo hacia porque su deber como avatar era hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a las personas y mantenerlas a salvo, además era algo que Katara le pidió hacer, como se podía negar a cualquier cosa que su amada le pidiera.

Listo habían estado solo unos minutos sacando el agua de esos géiseres, Katara propuso alcanzar a Jet, esto no le agradaba mucho a Aang, cuando el les pidió llenaran el embalse de agua tomo a Katara por los hombros y se acerco a su odio diciéndole – Tu puedes Katara – esto hizo que ella se ruborizara y se dibujara una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cuando pensó que estaba a punto de suceder algo mas entre ellos dos que estaba seguro que no quería ver, Aang hablo, - ¿Y que hay de mi Jet? – a lo cual Jet respondió con un – Es obvio tu eres el Avatar, puedes hacerlo – y se fue.

Ahora estaban ante una imagen traicionera, los amigos de Jet colocaban los explosivos robados a los soldados del fuego, ambos sabia que pasaba, se miraron y lo dijeron, su plan era volar la presa para acabar con los soldados que estaban en el pueblo pero haciendo eso matarían también a todos los habitantes.

En ese momento se sintieron traicionados, Aang sintió un gran enojo, como era posible que Jet lo engañara de esa forma, parecía una buena persona, esta completamente decepcionado, no podía creerlo, lo apoyo en todo, abandono a Sokka y lo obedeció ciegamente, como es que no se pudo dar cuenta antes de que sus intenciones eran bizarras.

Katara estaba atónita ante eso, el hombre que había sido tan amable, tan bueno con ellos, los había engañado para que cooperaran con el en sus fines malvados, no había otra palabra para lo que estaba haciendo, era malvado, y pensar que se había empezado a enamorar de el, que le creyó todo su cuentito de que quería proteger a la gente, ahora se daba cuenta lo único que el quería era venganza a cualquier costo, como era posible, Jet la miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa hace solo unos minutos, eso logro aturdirla y engañarla, maldito, maldito, ahora toda esa gente morirá por su culpa, por mi culpa, por no haberle hecho caso a mi hermano, el se dio cuenta y no lo escuchamos, y peor aun lo ultimo que pensó antes de salir de esa cabaña fue dejar a Sokka fuera de todo esto, que se fuera con Aang y ella quedarse con Jet ayudando a las personas a liberarse de la opresión de la nación del fuego, pero ahora tenia que ayudar a las personas de esa aldea. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra imagen que la hizo estremecer, Aang se había lanzado con su planeador desde la colina para ir a detener esta locura pero Jet llego volando desde un árbol quitándole su planeador al joven avatar y casi logrando que cayera al vacío, esto hizo que Katara reaccionara y logro hacerla enojar aun mas, no podía creer que casi mataba al avatar solo por sus sucios fines, entre todos sus pensamientos, enojos y sentimientos encontrados pudo hacer un poco de agua control y golpeo a Jet con una buena cantidad de agua, pero no fue suficiente, el y Aang desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Aang perseguía a Jet entre los árboles, solo quería su planeador para poder detener la explosión, no, algo mas había, hace unos segundos había dicho que no quería pelear con el, pero sabia que era mentira, no solo quería pelear con el quería decirle muchas cosas antes de golpearlo, el porque se hacia el galán con Katara, si no sabia que el siendo el avatar podía destrozarlo en solo segundos si se atrevía a tocar una vez mas a su Katara, desde que lo habían conocido no hacia mas que mirar de esa forma tan insinuadora, pero eso no era normal en el, tenia que dejar de pensar en eso y enfocarse en lo importante, no dejar que vuelen ese embalse.

Jet había dejado caer el planeador de Aang, y cuando el avatar fue en su búsqueda Jet se balanceo en una rama y lo golpeo con tal brutalidad que el eco del golpe resonó en todo el bosque, y por si no fuera suficiente, Aang se estrello con una enorme rama y cayo al suelo, esto enfureció aun mas a Katara que ataco a Jet con grandes cantidades de agua, lo congelo en un enorme tronco y se desahogo.

Segundos después fue muy tarde, con un simple silbido de aquel traidor, el embalse exploto, el agua invadió por completo la aldea, las casas, los negocio, fueron arrasados por esta, ya no podían hacer nada, pero en ese momento apareció Sokka montado en Appa, lo había logrado, pudo salvar a toda esa gente, el anciano que Jet golpeo hace solo unas horas convenció a toda la gente de evacuar a tiempo.

Ya estaban lejos de ese bosque, Jet era historia pasada, ahora tenían que ir al polo norte lo mas pronto posible.

"No puedo creer como fui tan tonta como para creerle a ese malvado, no pude evitar, perderme en esa sonrisa, en esas palabras que me daban fuerza para seguir peleando mas audazmente contra la nación del fuego, pero ahora todo parece una mentira, nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, creo que por un segundo me sentí enamorada de el, y ahora me siento tan furiosa, no es como la furia que siento contra quien mato a mi madre, es otra clase de furia, esa clase de furia que sientes cuando una persona logro significar mucho para ti en poco tiempo y que ahora esa misma persona te traicione, definitivamente es algo nuevo"

'El solo mirarla y pensar que para ella no soy mas que un simple niño, el querer que esa mirada fuera para mi, esa mirada llena de cariño y de amor, de aprecio, y de necesidad por tenerlo, no puedo creer cuanto odie a Jet en ese momento, no solo odio sino que lo envidie, envidie que el pudiera con solo una mirada ganarse el corazón de Katara, pero no puedo sentir eso, soy un maestro aire, esos pensamientos solo chocan con mis ideales, yo no puedo odiar, no puedo envidiar el amor que una persona le tiene a otra, aunque se trate del amor de Katara, estoy tan confundido, mi personalidad no es esa, no entiendo que es lo que me esta pasando, todos esos sentimientos encontrados, todos esos deseos por golpear a Jet y confesarle a Katara todo lo que sentía por ella, ese enojo, odio y envidia, juntos en un mismo momento, ¿Qué era eso?, porque me sentía de esa forma, Sokka me lo había dicho, hace unos minutos, Celos, así se llaman, nunca había sentido nada parecido, era un sentimiento nuevo que no quería sentir, pero amo a Katara y mientras la siga amando seguiré sintiendo celos, es algo inevitable, al menos eso es lo que me había dicho Sokka'

* * *

Espero que este capi les haya gustado, ya prometo actualizar mas seguido, porque no volvere a hacer un capi en tercera persona Jaja es broma pero ya actualizare mas seguido, y los que sigan leyendo despues de tardarme gracias por seguir conmigo se los agradesco mucho ;D


End file.
